


When I Look At The Stars

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing, Weblena Month 2019, Weblena Week 2019, tiny lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: “There were some benefits. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I prefer having a bed and a roof over my head. But there were times when I could just pretend I was a casual traveler, nowhere to be, no dime to steal, no evil witch in my shadow. It was fun sometimes.”It was the first time Webby had heard any fondness in Lena’s voice when she spoke about her past. Usually it was all bitterness and annoyed comments about Magica, and no one blamed her for that. Finding out her life hadn’t been complete misery was almost a relief.A night of impromptu camping leads to some surprisingly pleasant reminiscing for Lena.-Weblena Week Day 15: Happy-





	When I Look At The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unedited and mostly written in the car I'm sorry

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Hmn?” Lena blinked, looking down at Webby, just a bit distracted. An adventure had turned into an impromptu camping trip when the engine had caught fire. At least it was the middle of nowhere, where the stars lit up the entire area without any interference from light pollution. They were sitting on top of the plane, watching the stars. “Oh… nothing, I guess.”

“You had your scrunchy thinky face on.”

Of course Webby had categorized all her facial expressions. “I dunno… like I said, nothing really. Just sort of random here and there thoughts about how nice this is.”

“Being stuck in the middle of nowhere?”

“Being able to see the stars so clearly. I haven’t seen them like this since… god, I don’t know. Long before I got to Duckburg. I used to do the whole train hopping thing, you know — hop on a moving train, hide with the hay or something. This was way out in the farming areas where there’s basically nothing but small houses and farms every ten miles or so. There’s no light, and you can see  _ all _ the stars.”

“That sounds pretty,” Webby admitted. “You don’t really get views like this in Duckburg, huh?”

“There’s a spot pretty far down the beach where it’s almost the same, but it floods when high tide comes in. Nothing beats a view with no lights, though.”

“That was when you didn’t have anywhere to live, though.”

It seemed like a stupid thing to point out, Webby realized too late. Lena took it in stride, shrugging. “There were some benefits. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I prefer having a bed and a roof over my head. But there were times when I could just pretend I was a casual traveler, nowhere to be, no dime to steal, no evil witch in my shadow. It was fun sometimes.”

It was the first time Webby had heard any fondness in Lena’s voice when she spoke about her past. Usually it was all bitterness and annoyed comments about Magica, and no one blamed her for that. Finding out her life hadn’t been complete misery was almost a relief.

“We could go on a road trip someday,” she said thoughtfully, looking back at the stars. “A regular, non-magical road trip with no treasure hunting or mysteries or monsters.”

“That’d be pretty cool,” Lena agreed, leaning over to nudge Webby with her shoulder. Webby giggled, leaning on her.

“We can just keep driving until we find a view exactly like this.” And maybe she would be able to hear that dreamy happiness in Lena’s voice again.

Or… maybe she didn’t have to wait.

* * *

_ DO NOT ENTER. _

Lena blinked, staring at the library door. She had left for ten minutes to take a shower. And now, apparently, she was banned from her own room.

“Webby!” she called, knocking on the door. “Come on, at least give me my phone!”

There was a moment of silence, then the door creaked open, one arm sticking out with Lena’s phone in its hand. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Lena asked, not taking her phone quite yet. This was her only chance to ask questions.

“Nope!” Webby chirped. Lena took her phone, and the door closed with a snap. Oooooooooookay then. Lena wandered to the rec room, where the boys were watching Ottoman Empire.

“Do you guys know what Webby’s doing?”

“Does anyone  _ really _ ever know what Webby is doing?” Louie asked without looking away from the TV.

“What’s going on?” Dewey added. Lena shrugged, going to nudge Louie’s legs up so she could flop down.

“No clue. But I’m banned from the loft apparently.”

“Huh. Must be a Webby Thing.”

“Guess so.”

She ended up spending most of the day watching this ridiculous show while playing on her phone, texting Violet to try and get some answers, but Violet was just as bewildered by Webby’s behavior. They agreed that it must be some surprise Webby was cooking up. Although what she could possibly be doing, neither of them could begin to guess.

No one saw Webby the entire day. She didn’t even come down for lunch or dinner. The boys were just wrapping up their Ottoman Empire marathon, with Lena unwillingly interested and watching as well, when Webby  _ finally _ appeared, beaming, and grabbed Lena’s hand.

“C’mere, c’mon, c’mere!”

“Wha—”

Lena stumbled as Webby dragged her off the couch. The boys watched, interested, as the girls left. “What do you think it is?” Huey asked curiously. Dewey and Louie shrugged.

“Who knows. It’s Webby.”

Webby was bouncing along, nearly pulling Lena’s arm off as they hurried along. “Webby, what’s going on?” Lena asked with a small, patient smile. Webby really loved her surprises.

“You’ll see!”

They got to the library, and Webby scuttled up the ladder to the loft, which was completely dark. Lena frowned as she followed; the moment she was in the loft, Webby closed the door, and they were left in darkness.

“Ready?”

“Ready when you are, Pink.”

There was a click as Webby flipped a switch; it took a moment before Lena realized what was happening. Stars. She was surrounded by slowly spinning stars. “Huh?” Her mouth fell open as she turned, following the rotation. Her eyes finally landed on Webby, who was standing near an orb with a turning shade, casting pinpoints of light onto the walls — the newly painted walls, Lena realized as she sniffed. They were a dark, velvety blue, with puffs of clouds blotted in a slightly lighter blue.

“Whoa,” Lena breathed, looking up at the ceiling, which was also painted.

“I know they’re not  _ real _ stars,” Webby said as she watched Lena. “I found this thing, some kind of orb that allows you to create your own small system in a confined place, but Granny and Uncle Scrooge said I wasn’t allowed to bring it into the house, so I had to settle for this.”

Lena nearly laughed. Of course Webby had tried to find some ancient artifact just to make her happy.

“This is amazing.” She was nowhere close to pulling off her usual, aloof ‘teenager don’t care’ voice. Honestly, she didn’t want to pretend. That was new, she thought distantly. Webby beamed.

“Last week, when we were stuck for the night after the plane engine exploded, that was the first time you ever really sounded…  _ happy _ about something. I mean, you know, something from the past. I know it’s really small, especially since everything else was so terrible, but…”

Her voice drifted off as Lena lifted her hands. Blue energy buzzed to life around her fingers, turning cloudy, and in a burst of light, clouds full of stars lining the ceiling. Between the spinning lights and dark walls and Lena’s magical clouds, it almost felt as if they were really standing outside, or at least in a really good simulation.

“It’s amazing,” Lena said with a small smile at Webby’s shocked face. Webby giggled, bouncing over to hug Lena tight. Lena nearly lifted her off the ground in her enthusiasm. “Have you ever spent a night under the stars?”

“No, usually when I’m sleeping outside, it’s for survival training. I’ve been out in snow and rain, though!”

“...Right.” Lena smiled, taking Webby’s hand and tugging her to the middle of the floor and flopping down. “So, this is actually one of my favorite constellations…”

They settled down, hand-in-hand, staring at the ceiling while Lena used her free-hand to trace out constellations that she was sure Webby already knew. But Webby let her talk, admiring the dreamy tone in Lena’s voice and the light in her eyes as she pointed out the stars, and even began telling short stories about her travels. Webby snuggled closer after a while, head resting on her chest; the vibration of Lena’s voice tickled her ear, and she had to resist the urge to giggle. It was such a comfortable position, and Lena sounded  _ so _ relaxed.

She could get used to this.


End file.
